Passion colors everything
by Hizashii
Summary: La lujuria se desborda entre las paredes del castillo, los sonidos se ahogan con las sábanas y la pasión colorea todo... —Serie de drabbles; Vulturis. Regalo de cumpleaños para MC'Phoenix.-
1. Armonía

**Disclaimer: **Todos los drabbles presentados en esta serie me pertenecen; los personajes son de Meyer.

**Notes: **_Passion colors everything _es un regalo para mi amiga Maga (MC'Phoenix.-) por su cumpleaños (10/Sept)

**Claim: **Heidi/Gianna/Jane.

**

* * *

Armonía**

Las manos se escapan entre sus cuerpos, los gemidos y los jadeos, los «más fuerte» silenciosos, los «más rápido» que se omiten, los «más duro» que se pierden entre los besos.

«Más», le pide cuando la mira a los ojos, oscura lujuria opacando el verde esmeralda. «Más», le pide la otra cuando siente su mano tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

«Quiero más de ti» dice la de cabello caoba, largo y resplandeciente, con los ojos rojos tiznados y los labios gruesos e hinchados por los besos, por las lamidas, por la seducción animal.

«Acércate un poco más», dice cuando la junta a sus curvas de niña pequeña. «Bésame mucho más», responde la débil humana.

—Tengo sed, sed de tu cuerpo, Gianna —dijo Jane, paseando su mirada por el cuerpo moreno de la recepcionista.

—Quiero beber tu néctar ahora mismo —prosiguió Heidi, colando sus dedos por el lugar prohibido, por ese lugar nunca visto.

Besos agridulces y caricias agresivas. Juegan con ella, es su muñeca, su juguete personal, su marioneta sexual.

«Más duro» le dice la pequeña, mordiendo suavemente y jugando a ser mujer. Y ella obedece, no por miedo, sino porque así lo quiere: Más duro, más rápido, más fuerte, sencillamente más.

Unen sus cuerpos, sus dedos se entrelazan, su calor y su frio. Gianna arde contra sus pieles gélidas, y les encanta la sensación. Gianna muerde sus pieles duras como granito, y sienten el placer correr por sus nervios hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se siente estremecer, y gimen de pasión, gruñen de entrega.

Porque el frío y el calor siempre forman una armonía perfecta. Porque siempre se juega mejor si es de a tres.


	2. Muñeca

**Claim: **Gianna/Renata.

**

* * *

Muñeca**

Se acercó a ella, rápida y sigilosa, envolvió las manos en su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, gimiendo en su oreja.

—Te necesito, no sabes cuánto, Gianna —le susurró contra su cuello, enviando su aliento por debajo de la camiseta roja, dejando besos en su hombro y jadeando de expectación— ¿Tú no me necesitas?

La mano de la Renata se dirigió a su pecho, Gianna jadeó ante el contacto, sus pezones se erizaron y un gruñido retumbó en su pecho cuando apretó su trasero por encima de la tela.

¿Me necesitas? —insistió, pegándose más a ella. Gianna asintió— ¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó esta vez, Gianna volvió a asentir— Demuéstrame que tanto.

Gianna se volteó lo más rápido que pudo y juntó sus labios en un beso feroz, repleto de pasión desmedida y con su mayor fuerza y rudeza cargadas en él. Las manos se dirigieron a lugares indebidos y los gemidos incrementaron en volumen.

—Quiero sentirte —jadeó Renata, quitándole su camiseta.

—Muéstrame cómo y lo intentaré —respondió Gianna, clavando sus ojos verdes en la figura recién descubierta de Renata, sus curvas femeninas y agresivas y su piel pálida y cremosa.

Y Renata juntó sus labios, dejando vagar las manos por su cuerpo, le mostró cómo hacerla gritar de placer y se convirtió en su muñeca. Ese día Gianna dejó de ser el juguete y fue el jugador.

Ese día Renata se dejó llevar y fue el juguete, una muñeca de porcelana.


	3. Tácito

**Claim: **Jane/Charlotte.

**

* * *

Tácito**

Ambas eran pequeñas, letales y apasionadas, congeniaron desde el primer momento —demasiado bien, encajaron a la perfección—, conversaban alegremente a la vista de todos, se mandaban besos tácitos con la mirada y caricias con las sonrisas.

Con una risa compartida ellas se tocaban hasta lo más hondo, con un suspiro se besaban los lugares más inhóspitos, con una palabra podían enviar una caricia tácita.

—Charlotte, tengo algo que mostrarte, ¿me acompañas? —dijo Jane esa noche.

_(Charlotte, quiero que nos besemos como aquella vez, ¿me acompañas?)_

—Por supuesto que sí, me ha entrado la curiosidad —le respondió la rubia, levantándose del sofá, luego de darle una caricia a Peter.

_(Por supuesto que te acompaño, no sabes cómo me comen las ansías de volver a tenerte sólo para mí)_

Caminaron fuera del salón, por los pasillos, rumbo a la habitación de Jane. Sus cuerpos no hacían contacto pero la electricidad se percibía entre ellas. Se cruzaron con Heidi, quién preguntó:

—¿Qué harán, chicas? —su voz de terciopelo sonaba curiosa, ella compartieron una mirada y le respondieron.

—Le mostraré un nuevo conjunto de Chanel, el que te mostré la semana pasada —responde Jane.

_(Le mostraré algo que nunca te he mostrado a ti, cariño)_

Llegan a la habitación y cierran con pestillo, sus labios se juntan desesperadamente y sus manos se recorren salvajemente. Charlotte se separa un poco del beso y le dice entre jadeos:

—Estaba cansada de no poder besarte como se debe.

_(Necesito que lo hagamos salvaje, ahora mismo)_

Por suerte, Jane comprendió el mensaje.


End file.
